<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise by jhunieilarde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438318">A Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde'>jhunieilarde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean/Jakob one shot...</p><p>Jean finally gathered enough courage to tell Jakob about the pregnancy but things did not go well. After an horrific accident, Jakob was forced to confront his own feelings about Jean and realized his mistakes.</p><p>(i just love them both...so here it is!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Sex Ed fanfic...i know i've written about another story that includes Jean but it's centered on a different character so i came up with this for Jean. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How do you tell someone you’re carrying his child?</p><p>It’s the question that bothers Jean’s brain for days. She wanted so badly to tell Jakob about it but she cannot bring herself to do so. For someone who practices being open when it comes to communication, she cannot do what she preaches. Maybe because he ended whatever they had between them and by telling him about the ‘miracle’ baby, he might be forced to be with her for its sake. It’s not what Jean wants. She wants him to be with her on his own accord, because he accepts her for what she is, who she is, and not because she’s going to be the mother of his child. She’s not even sure if she wants another child. After Otis, she’s through. She told that to herself. That’s why she’s been careful for years. </p><p>Otis…how on earth is she going to tell her son she’s pregnant? He already flipped out when he found out she’s actually dating after so many years of casual flings she had. He said he’s okay with it now but being pregnant is not what he had come to terms with. He is used to being an only child. He may have thought about being a big brother back then but not now. He has grown. He would be upset.</p><p>Her chest ached once again. The doctor does not allow her to take her usual medications due to the pregnancy. She’s stuck with vitamins and lots of vitamins. The risk of losing the baby is high at her age so it will justify immensely her choice to keep it a secret but it feels wrong. When she saw Jakob at the school play, she wanted to tell him so badly. She should. It is the right thing to do and whatever his reaction will be, that’s where she’s going to start thinking which way to proceed next. </p><p>Jean packed up her purse and drove to Nyman’s house to talk to him. He may not have been there but it’s worth a try. She filled herself with courage on the way. The urge to back out is huge but she needs to tell him. He has the right to know.</p><p>She rang the doorbell a few times before he opened the door. He looked utterly surprised to see her there and not in a good way which made her more nervous.</p><p>“Jean? What are you doing here?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, I was hoping we can talk”, she answered.</p><p>“It’s late”, he noted.</p><p>It is kind of late but she’s hoping it’s not too late for them.</p><p>“It will be quick”, she said and about to ask if she can come in when she heard another woman’s voice coming from inside the house.</p><p>It’s not his daughters’ voices. She would know. It’s a grown woman’s voice and by the look on his face, she knows what’s going on. It feels like a slap on the face but she has no right to be upset. They’re over, she reminded herself. She screwed it up and he had moved on.</p><p>“What is it then?” he asked, eager to get rid of her.</p><p>She has to tell him. It’s the right thing to do. Jean looked down the floor.</p><p>“I’m pregnant”, she answered, almost like a whisper but he caught it.</p><p>She’s expecting him to react about its impossibility or if the doctor was sure of her findings but it’s not what she got.</p><p>“Congratulations, do you even know who the father is?” he said.</p><p>That made her looked up to his eyes. Does he seriously think that she slept around while they were together? It’s true that she kissed Remi but that was just a kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked it away and held up her chin high the way she used to. It’s a mistake coming there. She knows that now. She shouldn’t have bothered. She had done what she came there for. She told him she’s pregnant. Other than, she’s done.</p><p>“No, actually. There’s no father and there never will be”, she found herself saying, her every word laced with extreme venom that he almost flinched upon hearing it.</p><p>His expression changed. He realized that he had offended her but the damage has already been done. </p><p>“Jean”, he muttered.</p><p>“Sorry for bothering you this late. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should go. Goodbye Jakob”, she said and walked away.</p><p>It is the second time she had said that to him and it’s the second time he had let her walk away. Jean got in her car, turned it on, and drove away.</p><p>Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She’s alone. It’s okay to let it out. No one will ever see how much pain she’s feeling right now. She drove faster. She’s practically speeding as tears clouded up her eyes. She wanted to get away as far as she can. If it’s up to her, she would like to disappear for a moment but she cannot do that. She has a son who needs her to be there for him. She needs to turn around, come back home, and be Otis’ mother. That works out pretty well for her. It saved her when Remi left. Instead of crawling into darkness, taking care of Otis kept her hanging unto the light. She should do the same.</p><p>She was about to take the next exit to get back when another car came out of nowhere and crashed with hers. Shards of glass flew everywhere. The airbag knocked her out as her car flipped three times over before it settled in the middle of the road.</p><p>Ola was the one who informed Jakob of Jean’s accident the next day. Otis had called Eric after receiving the call from the hospital. He had tried calling his father but he’s currently in America. Eric then informed Ola about it as he was aware of Jakob’s relationship with Jean and someone who’s an adult should be there with Otis.</p><p>Jakob couldn’t erase the look on Jean’s face when she came to his house. She looked hopeful at first but then it changed. Her eyes became filled with pain. He had hurt her and he let her walked away. It will kill him if that would be the last conversation he will have with her. He saw Otis sitting on the hallway when he arrived. </p><p>“Otis”, he called.</p><p>The young Milburn looked at him with his red eyes. He had been crying. There is a danger in his glare towards him but he figures it’s normal for him to be angry about the situation.</p><p>“Who called you?” Otis asked.</p><p>“Ola told me what happened. How is she?” he answered then asked him back.</p><p>“She’s not yet waking up. The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and she got major concussion. She lost the baby too”, he answered.</p><p>The baby…Jean did tell him that she’s pregnant. She did not need to tell him because it wouldn’t be his business anymore, unless…</p><p>“You already know, don’t you? That’s why she went out last night. She went out to tell you”, Otis guessed and he nodded. “I called Dad. He took the first flight this morning. Why did you let her drive back? I wouldn’t mind if you had let her stay. You let the would-be-mother of your child drove in the middle of the night and looked what happened”, he added.</p><p>Jakob halted and the frowned. Otis studied his reaction. </p><p>“You think it’s not yours, is it? Did you tell her that? Is that why she drove 130 miles per hour last night?” the young boy exclaimed.</p><p>He did ask her. No. He said that she does not even know who the father is implying that there’s too many men she had slept with without knowing if she really went behind his back during their time together. </p><p>“It would be impossible. I had a vasectomy”, he explained.</p><p>Otis scoffed.</p><p>“Well, it’s not a hundred percent guarantee to work, Mr. Nyman. Some vasectomy does fail and yours obviously did because my mum did not have any guy in her room since you two broken up and trust me, I would know. Mum doesn’t keep that a secret from me”, he reasoned.</p><p>It is a possibility. Jakob always thinks that he can no longer have any children. How can he be so foolish and harsh on her at the same time?</p><p>“I didn’t know, Otis. When your mother and I called it quits, I thought that was it. She did not tell me anything else. When she came over last night, she just told me she’s pregnant and when I asked her about the father, she left”, he said.</p><p>Otis rubbed his face impatiently.</p><p>“You know what, I appreciate you coming here. I do, but I would have to ask you to leave now. Perhaps, it is for the best that she lost the baby. It wouldn’t have work and you will just keep on hurting her. My mother is not like any other women out there and that may be shocking to you and too much, to be honest. I thought you like her enough to accept that but I was wrong. All I want now is for her to wake up so we can go back to normal so please leave”, he said.</p><p>Jakob wanted to resist. He wanted to see her even just for a bit but Otis is determined to make him leave and so he nodded and walked away.</p><p>Later that day, Jakob came back to the hospital and waited for Otis to leave her room to get some food to eat. He snuck in and saw Jean lying on the bed, attached to several machines with a tube down her throat that keeps her breathing. It’s all like déjà vu for him. He had been there before. The scene is too familiar and he felt his chest ached. He told himself that he parted ways with Jean to spare himself the pain of losing someone he loves but it resulted to worse. It was his fault. Otis was right. He does not know how to handle a woman like Jean. Like Remi said, she’s untamable. She had been alone for so long and she flipped out when they got together but instead of being patient with her, understanding that she’s only adjusting, he also flipped out and used the kiss as an excuse to end things between them.</p><p>He could’ve reacted better. He could have tried harder because he knows Jean wouldn’t take the first step. But then she did, when she came to see him in that apartment he’s working on. She came there to try and patch things up although she didn’t quite know how to apologize or say the right words, but she did try. She made the effort and he told her that she’s not ready for the kind of intimacy he’s looking for when in fact, he’s the one who’s not yet ready for Jean’s fire. He’s too scared that he will get burned. He saw it happened. He saw her closed off after he said that. She had made the effort and he shut her down. He let her walk away. He saw it again on his porch when she came there to talk. She did tell him the truth. She could have hide it and he wouldn’t even know but she mustered the courage to go there and tell him the truth and he shut her down again. He let her walk away the second time. Now, she’s lying on a hospital bed, fighting for her life.</p><p>It could have been different. Things could have been different. He was not strong enough or smart enough. He told her once fuck fear but he was the one who let his fears control him and this is the outcome. He had hurt the woman that he loves.</p><p>“How is she doing?” he heard Remi asked from outside.</p><p>“Not well, she’s still unconscious”, Otis asnwered.</p><p>Jakob slipped inside the closet to hide before the father and son went in the room.</p><p>“Oh, Jeanie…” Remi muttered upon seeing her.</p><p>“They said she was speeding, 130 miles per hour”, Otis informed him.</p><p>“130? Jesus…she’s mad to whom? Your mother only drives like that when she’s extremely upset”, Remi asked.</p><p>Me, she’s mad at me, Jakob wanted to say.</p><p>“Dad, this will come to you as a shock but Mum was pregnant. She had lost the baby due to the accident. I think she went to see Jakob to tell him but he might have not taken it well. I’m not sure”, Otis explained. The kid is being kind.</p><p>Remi sighed.</p><p>“Well, that must be it. Your mother said she’s through with kids because she already has you. I am surprised she did not do a termination right away after she found out”, Remi muttered.</p><p>“Perhaps, she wants to know what Jakob will say about it first before she makes any decision”, Otis guessed.</p><p>“Imagine how hard it was for her then. I should call my publisher and tell him that I will be staying here longer. You’re not going to do this alone, kid. You should get back home and freshen up. I’ll watch your mother”, he added.</p><p>Once they’re gone, Jakob came out of hiding.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jean. I’m really really sorry. I love you so much. Please, don’t let go just yet. I promise to stop being an ass just come back, okay? I love you, Jean”, he whispered before he left.</p><p>A few seconds later, Jean finally opened her eyes as her own tears fell from her eyes. “I love you too, Jakob”, she replied in her mind.</p><p>~~FIN~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>